the no where list
by angelacullen1170
Summary: Primaline is a 16 year old half vampire with a goal. Seth is the new boy who just trying to fit in. Primaline falls for him at a party that her friend gets raped in as a prank but back fires when people dies. other thing happen then just that. warning its different vampires and new character please read im new at this and would love if you read.
1. dad

chapter 1 dad

It's been a long time since I've seen my father in five years. Because he was killed. I knew who my mother was. And of course she wanted nothing to do with me. Yes! I know it had to be that. The reason? Well! It was because I was half vampire. Yeah, I know. Creepy! But true. Actually! What happens is my father as a vampire and, well, my mother was human. She knew that my father was and still loved him. But when I was born shit went downhill. My mom left. And I had to stay with me my father. My father's name is Klaus. He was a really good father.

But after trying to save me from a werewolf. It bit him. And every since that day, watching my father die! I was never the same. I looked for my mother my last attempt to have a parent! It was long until I found her. I met her and she was nice. But as soon as she found out that I was 'Primaline' her long gone daughter. She flipped. Her name was Angela. She had brown hair and eyes. But as soon as she found out who I was. she! My mother! Put me up for adoption. Me being adopted is so fucking hard as hell. Because I'm half vampire, I still have to drink blood. If I don't drink blood I die, three days tops If I don't drink blood in the morning. It's hard to get away. Because there always on my case. Because they think I sneak out to meet boys like a normal 15 year old girls. In the woods, it's nice, at night. As I sat on my knees with a large deer in my arms, my mouth to its furry neck. The darkness around me

giving me piece settling around in a deep haze, as I calm down from the hunt. As I calm down I slowly feel like going to sleep. "No!" I sit up right fast. Oh shit! Not again. To tired to stand up leaned forward till I was on my belly. As I laid there. So tired to the point of not waking up till morning. But slowly I start to get on my knees, then my feet. Soon I am in a couching possession, legs couched, arm in fount. Very soon I was standing up right. So loopy and tired! I always hated this part. Always after feeding. Vampires get tired. I mean it's okay if I were grown a vampire. Then I don't have to get home before my foster parents find my room empty. Then I get the boy speech. So I don't really like them finding me not home. Running home was not easy. Like a really drunk man running. I run away from home so much that they put try to put dead bolts on my door and windows. But it never maid a difference because I was stronger then the dead bolts and

break them off when ever they pissed me off. I got to my window frame and jumped in to my room, only worried about making one noise. As I took off my little girl pants. I pull my covers back, put my butt on the bad, put my feet in between the bad and covers, and laid my head on the big pillow. My eyelids start to drift. In the morning it was the same old way. Get up, shower, brush teeth, get dress, and go to school. As I walked threw the hallways something jumped on me. It was Abigail. "Abigail stop doing that!", "why! You have like O.D strength so it shouldn't bother you." I pushed her off and walked to my locker. People think that vampires die in

the sun light or they can be killed by wooden stuff. So I just can't die well not I could just not by a human. By any other creatures like me. Werewolves, mermaid, and vampires. When I told my friend Abigail about all this, she asked me if there were more stuff like fairies. I looked at her like she was crazy but then again I thought about it and she could be right there could be more for all I know there could be something no one even see. Abigail is a red head with very curly hair, brown eyes, and crazy way of looking at stuff. I meet her at in the bathroom one morning in the beginning of the school year. She was crying about spilled milk. Lots of spilled milk! From and prank. I helped her clean it and was about to leave the bathroom when she said" my mom was killed by a vampire" I was shocked. I

asked how she knew and she wouldn't say we became friends and that was that. She is now family and nothing but. We go to Slope Rate high school. I have 36 kids in my class 31,306 kids in my school alone. And every single person hates me. Putting my books in my locker."You know Abigail, If you keep doing that people are going that i'm really strong and take me away to see what's wrong with me". I said slamming my locker door. "Hey! don't get all vampire mean on me, I'm just trying to cheer you up your day, oh! And theres a new kid in school, His name is Seth." she said jumping up and down. "Abigail you have a boyfriend already why are you so hype." I said looking at her like she crazy. "Oh he's not for me!", "I can't date a human!","Hey!" Abigail said. "You

know I don't mean it like that." I put my books in my bag. "Abigail I am warning you he will get hurt!" I said and walked away. I know i'm very beautiful and I can have any boy I want. But I choose not to because I can kill them and I don't want that. I got to my first class and sit. The day went fast and all I heir was stuff about the damn new boy and now he made our foot ball team the first day here. When I got home I put my stuff down and watch some TV. after did home work, and read for a little. After checking my face book it was 8:00 pm i'm laying on the bed when my phone rings.

hey my most best readers. this is my first story and I really would like to see you write even if i'm bad at writing please do tell me. so ill wait till I have two readers until I put more. please 3


	2. something in seth

chapter 2 something in seth

There's only 3 people on my phone. Its abigail messaging me. I read it and it says there is a party and she wants me to come, I said okay and went to get ready. we live in a small town called slopes in the U.S. I hate it here nobody likes me. I have black hair, green eyes, and i'm small around 5'1. I put on my red jeans, white tang top, and a red and white throw over. with red pumps. By the time I was ready. Abigail was clamming in my room. "broke the bars again?" my room had two windows you see when you walk in, my bed is on the left hand side. My desk sits next to it with homework. My rugs are purple and my walls. The dresser in on the right side with a old TV on it. "are you done?" I looked to the

window to see her already in and fixing her hair. "well, yes, I am." I said. it was 8:36pm. I walked to the door to listen for George my forester father. "so were going to this party?" I looked at her and she was smiling . "yes and you look good and we should get going" abigail is a bit happier then usually. The party takes place at the Sades house the Sades are a family of three people. The parents are always on a business trip. They have a daughter name Alexis. She is the biggest bitch ever. But everybody goes to her parties. Alexis lives three blocks away from me. "do we have to walk?" abigail asked. I don't really do this but because she gives me the baby face. "alright hop on " Abigail walked up to and jumps on my back. We got there in no time. She likes doing this because i'm fast and she can spend more

time on her feet with her 6 inch heals. "abigail you made it!" Alexis said when we got there from far. "oh, and the Primaline, well make yourself at home." she turned with a smile and walked back in the house. the house was three floors and a pool. We walked in, the music was loud and half the people here was wasted. "Mason!" abigail yelled. Mason was a 6'9 football player and for some reason abigail loved him, they fucked around a few times in the pass. But stop because his moms found him fucking my best friend in her room. They still hookup once in a while. I don't talk to them because he never haves anything. Abigail looked at me from a group of football players surrounding her and looked back at them again. I tried to heir but they were done talking then abigail walked over to me with a boy in her grasp. "prim, this is Seth, he just came from Brooklyn, NY."

The boy was about 5 inches taller me with brown eyes, a long face, full lips, and long eyes lashes. He had story dark air with curls. He was the regular boy with swag. I put my hand out for a shake but got pulled in for a hug. As he pulled me in for a hug the smell of him smelled so good like I just want to stay there and let him hold me. "so, your name is prim?" Seth said. In my ear because the music was to loud. Only to him but to me it wasn't because I can heir like a cats. "well, my name is Primaline but Abigail calls me prim for short." I said loud for him. He grabbed my hand. " lets go some where, Beautiful" he said. Some thing about this boy just made me stare at him. Why was I acting like this I'm never like this I don't even look at boys that way and now I'm going face first for a boy, and to top it off

he's human. And now I'm acting like a typical teen girl that's never been next to a cute boy. "so, what's your last name?" Seth asked. I looked at him. I don't know him and I want to tell him my whole name. "Primaline Marie Page." I said looking down. "beautiful , I love it. You know Primaline there's something about you that makes me think you haven't even talked to anyone but Abigail." he takes my hand and looks in the eyes. I'm shock because the way I'm acting I never ever act like this but the way he look at me is just making me go crazy. I've had guys flirt with me before. Shit! I've flirted with them back. But never like this. Not alone this close. Not where I can smell his breath and feel his vanes. Oh god! Not the vanes. No! please no! he slowly moved forward close to my mouth.

He was moving to my mouth when i started looking at his neck. Oh god I want some. His mouth was close to mine and i was so close to snapping. His soft lips touched mine and instead of me killing him I grabbed his face and kissed him so hard. 30 minutes passed and we broke away. "want to go to my dad's house?" Seth said looking around. Was this kid serious. Did he really just ask me this or it he going nuts. "what?" , "well I figured you kissed me…" was this dude on drugs. I'm not going to fuck him if that's what does he thinks I just meet him. Plus Abigail will rip my head off. "no I'm not like that I never even … well you know what I mean." I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to get rid of this feeling. "oh you're a virgin! Sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to throw myself on you like that but…" he grabbed me and hugged me. I started to regain my head and started to think clear. What happen? Why had I came by the

pool to talk to a boy? And why can't I think stargh? "prim I'm leaving are you coming?" abigail called to me. She keep her head down "coming! ", " wait don't leave stay for a little while longer" Seth said grabbing my hand. " Seth I have to go my dads going to get home and see me out and come looking." he kissed me one more time and hugged me. "we need to talk more! And bye." I got up and walked away." Abigail grabbed my hand and ran off with me. We walk a while "so, how was Seth?", "good we talked" I didn't want to tell her how and she didn't ask. I feel weird now after he kissed me. I don't know if it was normal or if it was because of me being haft vampire. But I was for sore that I did not want to tell Abigail. What happen some little part of me felt dirty. She went home and I did to and that night was then best night so far because when I dreamed it was about Seth.

**please review. you would make me so happy**


	3. the lake

chapter 3 the lake

The next day was a good morning. And same schedule as always, but a lot more thinking about Seth. I came to a conclusion why I acted the way I did at the party. I figured I was drunk or drugged because I would never act that way if I was normal. In fact I would have push him away. Its almost time for school and i'm hungry. I walked down the stares, in to the kitchen. Hazel, my mother is already in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. "Thanks mom." she cooked eggs with cheese. " Your welcome sweetie. oh, and Abigail called and said there's some A.S.A.P. news." she said walking over to me with my food. I ate my food grabbed my bags an walked out the door. Walking on the

way to school I could not stop thinking. I'm about to get around the lake by my house But stopped because I had the feeling someone was watching me. I never had this feeling before and I didn't like it. And then I smell it. It wasn't human. But it was something and I didn't want to find out. So instead of finding out what it was I ran. Not really caring who's around me. Around the corner from the school is when I stopped. I'm so scared that I can shit my pants. I fixed my hair and start to walk. I remember when I was little my father told me must stay away from mystical creatures, because most of them are looking for my kind. My kind comes from the moon. So like

mermaids! We can control water. But we don't grow fins when we want. At all actually. Were the only creatures that haves anything to do with the moon. Most people think werewolves are the moons children. But its actually half vampires. Vampires them selves are children of the sun not the moon, once they mate with a human and have a child. That child is the moons child. Because there not supposed to be born. There for they are banished from any physical help from the sun like magic. But children from the moon are a key to a cure. If you drank my blood and you were a werewolf or anything else you would become a human. So if you can guess everybody now wants a

cure. See the government does drug test on its citizens and if your not human something is going to come up. And nobody wants that, because if you are discovered you are killed. Not by the humans but by the Evers. The Evers are a lager group of mystical creatures that make sure you don't exposed everybody. Humans don't know about us. And that's how its going to stay. I got around the corner and there's my school. I quickly got to my locker got my books and go to English. Lunch time came and i'm about to walk in to the lunch room. I make eye contact with Abigail, when all of a sudden someone grabs my hips pulling me away from the door. I scream. And Abigail comes

running. I turn around and it was Seth. Looking at me like I was crazy. "that was not fucking funny, you scared the shit out of me." I said sliding down. " Primaline are you okay?" Abigail said. Seth looked at Abigail waving his hand. I looked at Seth and he helped me up. "we were just playing ." Seth said. I looked at Abigail and she was smiling. "in that case I'll just leave you two alone." and Abigail ran off. Oh god am I going to have a talk later. " I want to chill. Can we?" Seth said. "yeah! Sure!" he grabbed my hand and we ran off. We walked to the lake by the

school. He grabbed my hand and ran with me by the lake. We found this spot by the lake with a weeping willow and laid there. " what's your favorite color?" Seth ask. I looked at him. "purple, but I wear red because it goes good with my skin." I said looking at the sky. "Its does look good on you." I smiled. I barley know him and were chilling by the lake. "Prim, do you like me?" Seth ask. Did I like him? Or in some way he was just something to do? " I do but I don't know you very well. If we were talking or a long time I'd like you more, but we only knew each other for two days." I said trying to go around it. Not really saying how he makes me feel but keeping the 'like'

theme in it. "what if I took you on a date? Would you say yes?" Seth said sitting up right. I looked at him for a moment. What am I doing running around with a boy I don't even know. Laying with him and holding hands with him. I don't want to be considered as a hole. But to me I feel like one. But then again I've only kissed one boy in my life. So talking and getting to know him wont make me look like a slut even if I feel like one. "so you want to go on a date with me?" I asked sitting up right like him. "yes, I don't see why not." Seth stand up and so did I. "okay I'll go. But when and what time?" I said looking at my feet. "great! Good then I'll see you tomorrow at 6." Seth grabbed my hand. " where are we going?" , "you'll see." we said our goodbyes and headed in opposites directions. I look at the time on my phone. Its almost 7 and the sun is going down. I walk up a short hill to reach

a rood that takes me straight home. When I here splashing in the lake. Me being a ass I look back to see fins and bolt for my house. Oh god! They know i'm here and now they want me to know its. This is going to be a long night. I looked back before I walked in my house. And all I saw was nothing. Like always there's mostly nothing to have my back but me.

**please review**


	4. rape

**chapter 4 rape**

That night I didn't sleep, at all. I was so scared that the mermaid I saw in the lake was going to come in my widow and drink my blood. I can't tell Abigail. She'll flip and she'll cry and good knows what else. But I know I can't tell her. Even if I feel alone I can't do it. But now I have to do research. Abigail does research for me when I

want to know something about the super natural. I got up grabbed my laptop. Went to Google. And searched mermaid. A bunch of stuff popped up about mermaids. But what cached my eye is mind control. Really, mined control? Why is it that one thing I would want to avoid? How am I going to control 'mind control'. Maybe if the mermaid wanted to kill me he would have done it already. But still if I let my grad down something could happen. I shove my laptop away from me and started to cry. Things like this make me want my dad back. But that would

never happen. He's not coming back. But I do wish he would. I don't know how to deal with this and even if the problem weren't a big problem I wouldn't know when it is. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Should I just wait to die? Should I just lay here and wait for he or she to come and take me away from the people I love, away from my life. Do I have people that love me? Or is it me just making everyone around me love me and they acutely don't but pretend to because they feel bad. God how feel like I need to leave how everything would be

better if I left. (IF I left) And I wont! I get a text and look down at my phone. It's a random number. It's Seth and he's saying to come out side. Come out side? Why? I look out my widow and there goes Seth. (Standing there waiting for me to come out side) I go down stares, open the door, and walk out. "Primaline there's something wrong with Abigail" Seth said grading my hand and started to run. " what's wrong and how did you know there's

something wrong with Abigail?" I asked. How would he know something is wrong with Abigail . " the boys in the school are talking about it.", " what do you mean the boys are talking about it?" I said. " there saying what Josh did to Abigail was fucked up and Alexis should have never told him to harass her. Josh did it but took it too far when he forest himself on her!" Seth looked down, then looked up and saw my face red. Abigail must be scared

out her mind. Josh is a 6'3 football player that does everything Alexis says because when he was younger he fell in to the lake in winter time when the lake turned to ice. Alexis was there to save him. And now Alexis told him to rape my best friend. "he raped her?" I asked. He pulled me in to a hug. "yes, she's hurt we need to go to her." I started it cry but realized the i'm with Seth and stopped . We ran to Abigail's house 2 blocks away from me

house. We climbed in thought her window. Her parents went to a party today so nobody would heir me. when I saw her she was laying down in a corner of her bed sleeping. Should I wake her up? Should I ask her and make her relive the moment? I cant wake her I cant see what he's done to my family! I cant see how hurt she is! I look at Seth. And he looked at me. "I cant see how hurt she is! I cant make her relive Seth. I just cant!" Seth looked at me. Walked over to a sleeping Abigail and shook her a little. "Abigail wake up its me Seth." I covered my ears even if I can heir if I cover the, just waiting for something. Then I herd it a intake of breath. I looked at her and

she looked shocked still haven't seen me yet . "oh Abigail." I said. I pulled her in to a hug and cried. I cried for her, for me, for her parents that would find out and cry. Because this boy roughened there little girls sanity. "I'm sorry I didn't heir it, i'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

**I'd love if my readers can review.**


	5. screams

**chapter 5 screams**

So Abigail told me the whole story. About how josh grabbed her and brag her in to Alexis moms bedroom and pined her down ripping her close off. It was the worse thing I ever here. When I ask abigail did he do anything else, she said he was griping her ribs and when I looked they were purple. The black and blues were in a shape of a hand, Joshes hands. "we should take her to the hospital." Seth said. I looked at abigail and she didn't make eye contact with me. "Gaily? I want to take you to the hospital. Are you okay with that? I asked her. How was I going to get her out of here? I cant pick her up in front of Seth and i'm not going to let anyone touch her. "Abigail can you walk

down stairs with me?" I asked. She nodded and stood up and we started to walk. We were down in front of Abigail's house. "my car is by your house let me run to your house and get the car and we'll drive Abigail to the hospital." Seth said and ran off. Jetting down the street. When I looked back Abigail was sitting in the step. Maybe she's clod or tired! I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Abigail you don't have to worry anymore. i'm going to kill them when everything gets steeled I'll get no one messes with my not even that bitch of a

human Alexis. She going to die tonight." I said. I looked behind me to see the car. I graded Abigail's hand and helped her in to the car. It was quite. I can heir the hart beets. "what are they going to do when I get there?" Abigail whispered. I looked at her. She had her head down. "a rape kit, something they do for people who been raped to check to see if they have any STDs or infections. And to make sure there's nothing ripped and stuff." I told her. "so there going to touch me?" she said through her teeth. "your going to let people I don't

even know touch me!" she screamed. She started to punch the car sets screaming bloody murder. I looked in the back old the get hit in the face with a tinny fist. "stop Abigail! Stop there not going to hurt you there going to help you! Stop or you are going to hurt yourself!" I screamed over her yelling and crying. "hurt myself ? Hurt myself? How can I hurt myself if i'm not myself anymore? It doesn't make scene! I am never going to be my any more if all I think about is him on stop of me. Him hurting me. And now you want to take to a place where they are going to touch me in the same places he did!" Abigail screamed as she punched even harder on the car sets. Like this Abigail

reminded me of a kitten who thinks she a tiger. "stop it now." I order. But she wouldn't I never seen Abigail like this. "pull over." I told Seth. He pulled over and opened his door and ran over to Abigail's side. What was he doing? Seth grabbed a screaming Abigail out of the car. I got out of the car quick thinking he had enough of her screaming and throw her on the floor. but he didn't. instead he grabbed her head pulling it to his forehead. "what are you doing?" I asked Seth. Abigail feel limp in his grasp" I know how to clam her down." he said. How is putting your forehead going to relax her. "how did you get her to fall asleep?" I asked. How did he do that? This is not normal. I looked at Seth. He was placing Abigail's sleeping body in the back set where she was before, closed the door, and walked to the drive set.

"are you coming?" he said. I looked at him. "tell me how you did that! Tell me now!" I said. He looked at me. "there's two more blocks to go. If we can make it to the hospital. I'll tell you how I did it when there checking her out." he said. I feel like grabbing Abigail and try to make a run for it but she'll slow me down with all the screaming. Maybe I was going crazy again. I made up my mind and got in the car. I didn't ask anymore questions because I was scared for Abigail and me. We got to the hospital and Seth carried Abigail in. I went to the lady who took papers and make appointments. "hi my friend has been raped and she hasn't seen any doctors." I said with my head facing the floor. "oh dear please take her this way!" Seth and I followed the lady the room. Seth put a sleeping Abigail on the bed. " tell me

now!" I said looking at him. He was looking down. "I know what you are prim! I'm not scared of you." he said looking up in to my eye. "what are you?" I asked. Preparing to fight for my life. If he was something he would want a cure and if he would want a cure he would have to kill me and drink me. Even if I don't know how to fight I will try. I will not give up with out a fight. "I thought you already knew what I was!" he said. Why would he think that. "why would you think that?" I asked. He looked at me. "don't laugh but i'm a mermaid!" he looked down at his feet. What do I do? I looked at the cart next to me. It was full of cups of water. I controlled the water into a long water rope. And was about to slap him with it when he looked up. And as the rope of water was coming at him he stopped it. "what the fuck are

you doing prim, i'm a god damn mermaid and your trying to touch me with water? Do you want me to grow a god damn fish tail?" he yelled. The water fell to the grown and Seth jumped. The doctor walked in. "where is she…?" he looked to the gowned. " what happed there's so much water on the gowned." the doctor said. " well no duh we all see the water." I said. "she's asleep." I said. "can you wake her up?" I walked over to Abigail and shook her a little to wake her up. "Abigail, were here come on wake up." I said softly her eyes opened and looked at me. "i'm sorry I punched you." Abigail said. "don't worry you know it didn't hurt." I said. "well lets get started." the doctor said. I looked at Abigail and saw her eyes open wide.

**i still love my readers even if you dont review half the time. or never i would like to see them.**


	6. AN

_**PLEASE READ FOR INFO ON STORY**_

**i dont want to be mean but i never get reviews and im geting tired of posting wit out any one riting back to me. so im going to wait un till i have 14 reviews and then ill right this stoy**


End file.
